


Notes On the Wall

by Melon_service



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Modern, Multi, One Shot Collection, Short-Term Memory Loss, Shorts, coffee shop AU, every day reset, i just wanted some cute scenes, some plot but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melon_service/pseuds/Melon_service
Summary: You, the reader, run a tea shop/bar with Asra but you have short-term memory loss and forget the events of the day every night. You are trying to find which of the characters is your significant other so, every day you have a cute encounter with one of the characters and you will slowly discover why you suffer from short-term memory loss.Every chapter is dedicated to one character.(updates are glacial, sorry)
Relationships: Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You, Julian (The Arcana)/Reader, Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You, Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader, Lucio (The Arcana)/You, Muriel (The Arcana)/Reader, Muriel (The Arcana)/You, Nadia (The Arcana)/Reader, Nadia (The Arcana)/You, Portia (The Arcana)/Reader, Portia (The Arcana)/You, Portia Devorak/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 90





	1. Intro: Welcome To 22A Vesuvia Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter song: "Be" by gnash

**Welcome to 22A Vesuvia Lane!**

Where every day is a new day.

Where you run a tea shop/bar with your lazy and hip roommate Asra.

Where regulars at your shop include: research doctor Julian Devorak, your landlady/business mogul Nadia Stravatina and her assistant Portia, parttime zookeeper Muriel and gang leader Lucio (who is bent on terrorizing the block).

Where the only problem besides rush hour is the fact that you suffer from short-term memory loss that makes you forget everything from the day before.

Where you know you’ve formed a romantic relationship with one of the regulars, you just can’t remember who.

Welcome to Tipsy Teas located at 22A Vesuvia Ln.

Enjoy your stay!

✩✩✩

You wake up to a beautiful white-haired angel sleeping next to you. You sit up panicked and confused. You don’t know where you are or how you got there. You scramble out the bed just as your alarm goes off, but it’s not quite an alarm. It starts with a few annoying beeps but then it goes into a recording.

“Don’t panic.” You hear your own voice say from the speaker. “This place is your home. You suffered an accident and lost your short-term memory. The white-haired one is your roommate Arsa, he’s probably sleeping as you hear this. Don’t worry, he’s harmless, but do wake him up before you head to work. You will find everything you need to know about your daily life on the wall to your right. Have a good day!” The recording begins to repeat itself and you listen to it once more before turning it off.

You look over at Asra, who is still fast asleep, then you turn to the wall. It looks like a detective’s case wall. You have all kinds of notes and pictures hanging from it. You see a picture of Asra wearing big round sunglasses and a grey beanie, he’s sticking his tongue out with a smile. Below it a summary of everything about him.

_Asra Alnazar is your roommate._

⋆ _We run the tea/bar below from 7 to 12.  
_ ⋆ _Asra likes to eat the produce and helps himself to free teas.  
_ ⋆ _They know everything about you, ask them questions.  
_ ⋆ _Asra dropped out of college to backpack_ _the world and never talks about family.  
_ ⋆ _They sometimes do tarot readings for customers.  
_ ⋆ _They have an online blog and sometimes disappears to work on it.  
_ ⋆ _Asra has a pet snake named Faust.  
_ ⋆ _CAUTION: The super cute tank top that says BABY is not yours don’t wear it!  
_ ⋆ _More about Arsa: tease, caring, mysterious, witty, tender-hearted_

You smile absorbing everything you just read.

Your eyes gloss over the rest of the wall which includes information about the rest of your day and the people you will see at the shop. You see the picture of a beautiful magenta-haired woman, her label indicates her name is Nadia. She’s wearing a cute yellow blazer get up, striking a sexy yet professional pose.

_Nadia Satrinava owns the shop and your building, and most of the businesses on Vesuvia Ln._

⋆ _Ms. Satrinava and her assistant Portia go to the shop every day around 8am.  
_ ⋆ _She is usually very busy but does stop to chat sometimes.  
_ ⋆ _Ms. Satrinava likes cappuccinos._ _They are her usual drinks.  
_ ⋆ _If she comes in after dark serve her white wine.  
_ ⋆ _The Satrinava family is a business empire, but Nadia doesn’t like her sisters. (They will visit from time to time, but Nadia will warn you about it.)  
_ ⋆ _She is very imposing but don’t be intimidated, she’s very nice.  
_ ⋆ _CAUTION: Stop calling her Ms. Satrinava, she said it’s too formal call ner Nadia.  
_ ⋆ _More about Nadia: powerful, generous, competent, particular, thoughtful_

Next to her is the picture of a cute ginger smiling named Portia. Portia has cat sunglasses over her pulled back hair and her clothes are more work casual.

_Portia Devorak is Nadia’s assistant._

⋆ _Portia likes strawberry oolong with condensed milk when she is with Nadia and Irish coffees when she is alone.  
_ ⋆ _Add extra cream to her orders.  
_ ⋆ _She’s great for gossiping and hailing taxis.  
_ ⋆ _She’s been working with Nadia for three years, right after she finished college.  
_ ⋆ _Portia’s big brother is Dr. Devorak. They have a tumultuous relationship.  
_ ⋆ _Ask her about her cat Peppi.  
_ ⋆ _CAUTION: Never mention her height!  
_ ⋆ _More about Portia: cheerful, sweet, active, loyal, fearless_

You move on to another ginger Dr. Julian Devorak. He is wearing his lab coat over a dark red dress-up shirt, his name is stitched under the coat pocket. His right eye is milky white. The picture seems to be taken while looked up from some documents in his hands by the surprise in his face.

_Dr. Julian Devorak is a regular who comes in in the mornings and at nights._

⋆ _Dr. Devorak is working on important medical research at the hospital.  
_ ⋆ _He takes his coffee black and likes to try out different cocktails.  
_ ⋆ _Dr. Devorak has an open tab which must be paid every Friday.  
_ ⋆ _He gets drunk on weekends make sure he gets home and if he is sleep deprived make sure he doesn’t fall asleep on the booths.  
_ ⋆ _He is blind on his right eye.  
_ ⋆ _He likes to drone on about his research._ _  
_⋆ _He and Asra used to date, it didn’t end well don’t ask about it.  
_ ⋆ _He will flirt with anyone but he always leaves alone.  
_ ⋆ _CAUTION: He’s a drama queen don’t take him too seriously when he’s dramatic.  
_ ⋆ _More about Dr. Devorak: passionate, bold, charming, cynical, attentive_

You move on to the picture of a dark-haired man standing next to Asra, who dwarfs in comparison. He has olive eyes and a 5 o'clock shadow and a scar running down his jaw. He’s wearing a dark hoodie and his hair is pulled back into a man bun with some loose strands in the front. He looks unhappy that this picture was taken.

_Muriel is a regular who likes to sit on the corner booth._

⋆ _Muriel is a big sweetheart. He looks scary but wouldn’t hurt a fly.  
_ ⋆ _He’s working parttime at the zoo, he tends to the bears and wolves.  
_ ⋆ _He likes Indian Chai with brown sugar and mead in the afternoons.  
_ ⋆ _He’s very shy so don’t expect much talk from him.  
_ ⋆ _Muriel used to be in a gang, he hates talking about it.  
_ ⋆ _He and Asra are childhood friends.  
_ ⋆ _Muriel has no family. I think?  
_ ⋆ _Ask him about Innana, his favorite wolf.  
_ ⋆ _CAUTION: Don’t ask him about his scars.  
_ ⋆ _More about Muriel: strong, gentle, timid, reclusive, selfless_

The last is a blond man with black tattoo marks under his eyes. This picture seems to have been taken from far away. But even from this angle, he has a pretty intimidating gaze. He wears a leather jacket and seems to be slicking back his golden hair.

_Lucio Morgasson is the gang leader that sometimes likes to stand outside the shop at night._

⋆ _Lucio very rarely comes inside the shop, when he does he orders red wine.  
_ ⋆ _It is rumored his family is in the mafia or owns some kind of multimillion corporation, no one knows.  
_ ⋆ _He is rather overbearing so be very verbally forceful with him when he’s being a dick.  
_ ⋆ _When he is angry he can be rather violent.  
_ ⋆ _Appeal to his vanity, he loves that.  
⋆Do humor him when he’s being harmless.  
⋆He used to be engaged to Nadia, it didn’t end well don’t ask about it.  
_⋆ _He is only allowed to drink one wine bottle, if he asks for more say no.  
_ ⋆ _CAUTION: Don’t mention or look at his prosthetic arm.  
_ ⋆ _More about Lucio: proud, impulsive, flamboyant, courageous, ambivalent,_

You find more detailed files on the desk about everything else you might need to know. You skim through them and find the information on how to run the tea/bar among other things. But then your eye catches another thing. Hiding under the desk is an extra sheet that must have fallen off the wall. It reads: _My significant other is:_ There is an empty space where you can tell there was a picture, but that also seems to have fallen off. You try to read what was written on the notes on the margins to see if you can figure out who of the six people on your wall is supposed to be your S.O.

⋆ _You met at the shop.  
_ ⋆ _They knew you from before the accident.  
_ ⋆ _You got together after the accident.  
_ ⋆ _You’ve always loved them.  
_ ⋆ _They come to the shop every day to check up on you._

The notes suck. That could really be _anyone_. You curse yourself for being so vague and not writing their name.

All that is left is going to work and hope you can figure out who is supposed to be your significant other.


	2. A Day at Tipsy Teas ♠ Asra x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day like any other at Tipsy Teas for Asra and you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song: "uwu" by Chevy

It’s another beautiful morning at 22A Vesuvia Ln. You yawn as you walk down the stairs looking out towards the street below. The air is fresh and clean as you stretch your still tired body.

“Hey! Wait!” Asra calls to you from above as they run down the stairs still putting on their shirt. Asra’s white hair is still wet from his shower. “I can’t believe you left without me!” they say looking half offended but with a slight smile on his face.

“You took too long.” You wait for him to catch up to you.

“You’ve never left without me before,” Asra shakes some water droplets from their hair.

“I haven’t? Really?” you look at him wide-eyed.

You’d started living with Asra after the accident. They had helped you adapt to your new life without recent memories. And without knowing what you had done since then it was up to Arsa and everyone else to tell you what happened and what you did. It could be frustrating at times, but you were learning to live with it.

You must have been making a face because Asra said: “You can make a note not to leave without me.”

“Not to _live_ without you? That’s a bit extreme don’t you think?” You laughed.

“Pfffttthahaha! _Leave!_ But I’ll take ‘live’ too _._ ” Asra laughed before reaching into the front pocket of your overall for the sticky notes and marker you always carried there. “Here write it down, before you forget.”

You take the marker and write: _Don’t leave or live without Arsa in the morning._ Then yourip out the sticky note before folding it and putting it in your pocket. The two of you finally make your way to the bottom floor and open up the back door of the shop.

Asra hands you a binder with your instructions and gets to work as you read it over. By the time you’re done, Asra is wearing a violet apron that matches their eyes. You put on your matching one and get ready to open.

The first to enter, you recognize as Dr. Devorak, who looks like he’s ready for Death to take him. His dark auburn hair is disheveled and the bags under his eyes he could use for grocery shopping. His shirt is untucked and halfway opened revealing a white undershirt. Under his arm he carries a newspaper and some file folders _When was the last time this man got a good night’s rest?_ you wondered. He stood in front of the counter but you already knew what he was going to order.

“Coffee? Black? No sugar?” You asked as he was about to open his mouth.

“Yes!” He said brows raised in surprise. “Are you a mind reader now? Or do I look that _awful_?”

_Awful_ wasn’t the right word. Actually, the perpetually worn-out look was very becoming of him. “You look tired,” you said with a small smile.

He eyed himself on the counter glass and gasped as if he’d just discovered his reflection. “Well, that’s a nice way to put it.” He said pulling down on his eye bags. 

“You look dead Ilya, at least tuck in your shirt,” Asra said shaking their head and preparing the coffee behind me.

“Good morning to you too!” Julian rolled his eyes and fixed his shirt. “I’ve been up all night. If you must know.” He runs his hand through his hair trying to fix it.

“Busy with your research, Doctor?” You ask handing him his order.

“Yes. Thanks for asking.” He said looking at Asra who shook their head. “I’m so close to a breakthrough I can almost taste it.” His eyes light up as he thinks about his work.

Asra reaches over the counter and hands Julian his coffee. “Would you like anything else? We got some pumpkin bread yesterday.”

“That does sound tempting, gorgeous.” He smiled but then backed away as Asra reached your side with a bit of a death glare in their eyes. “But just the coffee is fine.” he said handing you his payment.

“You’re scaring the customers.” You teased Asra as Julian sat by the window to read his newspaper.

“I couldn’t scare him away if I tried.” Asra smiled wrapping their arms around you from behind. You let him hold you feeling his warmth on your back.

Just then two women marched their way to the door. Nadia and Portia, you realize, as Asra lets you go. “I’ll prepare their usual orders,” Asra says as Nadia makes her way to the counter. She takes off her cat-eye shape sunglasses and her beautiful red eyes stare into yours.

“Good morning.” You breathe out. “The usual?”

“Naturally.” She smiles and turns to Portia who stands behind her holding a large binder. “The usual for you too, Portia?”

“Yes! Oh got anything tasty today?” She asks ogling the glass counter filled with pastries.

“We just got some pumpkin bread and we also have chamomille cakes.” You say trying to remember the inventory you just reviewed an hour before.

“Ooooh! Both of those are good! I’ll take the pumpkin bread.” She says her mouth visibly watering.

“Coming right up!” You smile. turning to Arsa who hands you their orders.

“Tell me, how are things going around here?” Nadia asks before taking a sip of her cappuccino. Though she looks at you, you know the question is for Asra. There was no way you could report on the state of things if you lived one day at a time.

“Things are alright, nothing but the usual trouble,” Asra reports.

“What about, you-know-who?” Nadia asked with a sour tone, her eyes narrowing with the memory of something unpleasant.

“He hasn’t shown up, yet. But I’m sure he will eventually.” Asra says their voice equally distasteful.

You look at Portia who paces uncomfortably eyeing both Nadia and Asra. You’re half tempted to ask about who they are talking about, but just then Nadia just shakes her head and sighs.

“Thank you, love. Let me know when he decides to show his dumb face around here. Portia, we got work to do.” She says before strutting to her usual table with Portia hurrying behind her.

They seem to settle into their usual work routine, chatting and looking over some paperwork and occasionally getting a refill of their beverages.

You write yourself a note about this secretive and suspicious behavior and post it on your work binder.

✩✩✩

The hours pass by as swift as rush hour and other customers come and go. Dr. Devorak has long gone back to his lab at the hospital and Nadia and Portia have left to continue whatever it is they do while they work. It is later in the afternoon and you’ve closed and reopened the shop as you do every day, except on Sundays when it’s closed.

Asra is on their fourth lapsang souchong relaxing on the nearest table near the counter while you’re cleaning the wide windows. Suddenly a giant man rings the door chime as he enters. You can’t help but stop your cleaning to stare up at him. He notices you staring and looks away uncomfortably pulling on the straps of his dark green hoodie. Asra rises from their position and heads to their place behind the counter smiling.

“Hey, Muriel! How was your day?” Asra asks.

“The wolves were rowdy today.” He responds quietly despite his beep thundering voice.

“How’s Inanna?” You ask finishing up the windows trying to not be so awkward.

“I bathed her today. But as soon as I finished she ran through the mud.” He replies not meeting your eyes. You don’t really blame him after you so rudely stared at him as he came in.

“I feel the same way about the shop’s floor.” Asra laughs. “One minute it’s clean and the next you have to start all over.”

“What can we get for you today?” You ask before Arsa goes on a rant.

Muriel glances at the clock and nods “Mead.” He sits on his usual booth in the back and pulls out a novel. He flips through the pages casually nursing his drink.

A few other customers come and go, but the night settles to a quiet routine. You get a few moments of peace before Asra lets out a soft gasp. “Oh great, here we go,” they whisper under their breath.

A blond man makes his way to the door throwing his weight with every step. A smirk sits on his lips as his eyes meet yours. “Wine,” he orders heading to the booth by the window. He casually throws his leather jacket behind his shoulder. This must be Lucio.

“Take this one and I’ll let you wear my crop top!” Asra begs making a puppy face.

“Hmmm, the super cute pink one that says 'BABY’ on it?” You tease.

“Which other?” They say glancing at Lucio.

“Deal!” You smile. Taking a deep breath and filling up a glass of wine.

“About time! What took you so long?” He whines and immediately takes a sip.

“Sorry for the wait. Can I offer you anything else?” you smile sweetly trying to appease him.

“How about a kiss?” He says leaning towards your face with a smirk.

You back away and give him a polite smile. “How about something on the menu instead?”

“Eh, just keep the wine coming.” He settles back into his seat.

You make your way to the counter and notice that Arsa is talking to Muriel who is trying to take up the least amount of space possible.

“–she must have some score she needs to settle with him. She said she was on her way.” you hear Asra tell Muriel in a hushed tone.

“I should leave before things escalate,” Muriel whispers.

“What’s the secrecy?” You ask in an equally hushed voice when you reach them. “Should I make a note about it?”

“Oh no, it’s nothing for you to worry about,” Asra says putting their arm around you and giving you a peck on the cheek.

You narrow your eyes, feeling excluded, but welcome Asra’s kisses. Before you can ask another question Muriel gasps looking out the windows. “She’s here.”

You look outside and see Nadia strutting across the door eyes fixed on Lucio who flinches upon seeing her. He straightens himself up after a good long sip of his wine and when she’s within reach, he smiles charismatically. “Noddy, you’re a sight for sore eyes.”

“I wish I could say the same.” She huffs. “You and I need to talk. Come outside, please.”

“But it’s so comfortable here. Have a seat. I’ll order you some wine. You like white, right?”

Nadia glances in your direction and shakes her head. “No. We’re not having this conversation here.”

“You don’t want wine? How about some daiquiris?” Lucio says before taking another sip.

“No. Talk with me outside, please.” She says, now clearly irritated.

“But I haven’t finished my glass.” Lucio whines.

Nadia rips the glass from his hand and drinks the rest. “OUTSIDE NOW” She screams calmly between her teeth. Lucio blinks twice before finally rising from his seat and then follows her outside.

You can’t really hear what she’s screaming about but she looks clearly upset. Lucio, on the other hand, looks totally aggravated and seems to be defending himself.

You glance at Muriel and Arsa as you three watch the spectacle awkwardly, all of you wondering what it could be about. After some more arguing, Nadia waltzes in taking a deep breath and straightened her blazer.

“Sorry about that darlings, I’ll be taking that scoundrel with me for the night. How much for his glass?” she asks completely returning to her usual self. She pays for the drink and makes her way outside dragging Lucio with her.

“Is anyone going to explain to me what just happened?” You ask still shocked.

Asra shrugs and scratches the back of their neck and Muriel stands “I should be going.”

“See you tomorrow, Muriel.” Asra hugs him. Muriel hugs him back a small smile on his face.

“Sooo that’s a no?” You cross your arms watching them a tiny hint of jealousy rising in your chest. Asra looks at you as Muriel leaves.

“Bye, Muriel.” You say right before he crosses the door, but your eyes are still on Asra.

They sigh and take your hands “Look, I know you don’t like when I don’t explain things to you. But, I honestly don’t know what that was about. I have my suspicions, but I don’t know for sure. And whatever that was is not my secret to tell.” Their violet eyes gaze into yours and you know they are being sincere.

You sigh knowing he is right. “Yeah, it’s none of my business.”

“If you’re that curious I could ask Nadi about it tomorrow. And I promise to tell you all about it, if she does spill the beans.” They smile rubbing your enclosed hands with their thumbs.

“You would?” You smile.

“For you? Of course!” They say pulling you into a hug.

“You won’t forget to tell me about it, right?” you whisper into their ear.

“Nope. I’ll remember for the both of us.” They pull away and wink at you. Their dimples make an appearance as they smile at you. Even though they’ve pulled away from the hug you’re still standing close enough to hear them breathe.

“I love you.” You tell them.

“I love you too.” Their hands making their way to your face. Their hands caress your cheek softly before pulling you into a kiss.

You welcome their soft lips on yours and accidentally let out a small moan. Asra stops enough to giggle and soon countless minutes are lost while you kiss them. They finally pull away and smile, their face slightly red.

“Come on, I think it’s time we closed shop.” Asra again giggles before pulling you into one last warm kiss.

✩✩✩

You make your way back into your apartment exhausted.

“I’m beat!” You say collapsing your tired body face-first onto the bed.

“Tell me about it.” Asra collapses on top of you. You groan as the weight of their body settles on top of yours. They’re heavy but it feels nice, you’re about to doze off in that position but Arsa suddenly jumps off the bed.

“Oh, I forgot! We need to do laundry _now_. Like right now! I’m out of clean jeans for work tomorrow.” they say rushing to the laundry basket.

“Well, you could just wear your apron… and nothing else.” You tease.

“Oh? Harboring fantasies are we?” Their dimples appearing again with their smile. Asra pulls you in for a tight hug and places a kiss on your cheek.

“Maybe?” You laugh before he releases you. You help him gather up the rest of the clothes, but you can feel their gaze on you.

“Take off your overalls I’ll wash those too,” Asra says.

You turn away and begin to strip. You hear them laugh. “First you tease me and now you’re shy? You’re always a box of surprises.”

You hand him your overalls, your face red. Asra takes them but soon tosses them to the ground before pulling you into a kiss. “You’re the cutest,” they whisper.

You feel a little disappointed when they pull away taking all their warmth with them. You sigh and put on your sleepwear as they finish putting in the load. You wrap yourself in the covers and feel Arsa join you on the bed.

“Goodnight. Don’t forget to remember me in the morning,” they whisper in your ear.

“I won’t” You smile finally letting your exhaustion take over you. You fall asleep with the tiny notion that you forgot to post the sticky notes of your overall on your wall.

_Don’t leave or live without Arsa in the morning._

The note had said, but it had been lost to the waters of the washing machine. But none of it seems to matter as Asra holds you tight as you sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. Doctor's Orders * Julian x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian takes care of you.

It was rainy season at 22A Vesuvia Lane. Not that you mind, the clouds are always welcome and the rain cleans the air. But this morning you were feeling under the weather. You woke up feeling just sort of heavy and your nose was a tiny bit stuffed and your throat was kind of scratchy, but you went to work anyway. _It was probably nothing right?_

It was Saturday which meant the next day was your day off and you had plans to binge old movies and sleep all day. Sunday couldn't come soon enough. Asra warned you they'd be out today to work on their blog, so you'd be minding the shop on your own until Bludmila or Ludovico showed up at the end of your shift. It was hard without them especially around lunch rush hour, but you managed. It was a slow day anyway.

Shortly after rush hour, a tall man with the auburn hair and tired eyes dragged himself in for his zillionth cup of coffee on this cloudy morning. _Dr. Devorak._

"Good day, Doctor." You call as soon as he walks in still wearing his lab coat.

"You know you can just call me Julian, right?" He smiled, gray eyes twinkling. "Not that I want you to stop calling me 'Doctor' No one says 'doctor' quite like you do." He purrs.

"Alright then, _Doctor Julian_." you smile back.

"Oooh, I like that! If that is the last thing I hear, I'll die a happy man!" He practically swoons over the counter.

"Let me guess: coffee, black, no cream or sugar." You recall from your notes as you watch his long from spread out on the counter before you. A tiny giggle escapes you.

"Yes, please. You know me so well, I could kiss you!" He says straightening up and leaning over so that his face is right in front of yours with that rascal smile you've come to love in an instant.

"Oh, really?" you tease with raised brows. "I wouldn't mind."

Suddenly the flirtatious courage he had turned into a full face blush. He looks down bashfully and clears his throat, "If that is what you want, then I'd be happy to oblige." He looks at you expectantly and finally cracks a smile hoping he didn't overstep your boundaries.

You let out a hearty laugh which makes the tension that was growing in his shoulders fade out and he laughs with you. "Let me get your order." you smile as the unanswered question is momentarily dropped.

"Oh, yes... My order..." He mumbles and clears his throat again.

"Coming right up!" You turn to prepare his coffee with a sniffle.

For a split second Julian looks at you concerned and looks around. "The _Urban Witch_ isn't here today, huh?"

"Nope, just me." You say blowing your nose and washing your hands as you wait for his coffee to brew. Julian keeps his eyes on you, worry painted on his face, but the worry quickly dissolves before you can think much of it.

"That's even better." He gives you a sly smile, the kind that makes you smile back unconsciously.

"Are you going to stay here long?" you ask politely handing him his order.

"I-- uh..." He looks down at his hands and realizes that they are, in fact, empty. He looks horrified as if he had forgotten to bring something with him to keep him occupied. Like he is looking for an excuse to stay. He quickly spots an old newspaper that was left behind by a previous customer on one of the chairs and reaches for it. "Yeah, I'll be here a while." He raises it casually but with a triumphant expression on his face. You can see yesterday's date on it, but he goes to sit at his usual table anyways.

You chuckle under your breath as you watch him flip through the paper and realize that it is, in fact, yesterday's news. He glances up at you feeling your gaze on him but he smiles and lifts up the newspaper again to show you he is actually reading it. You give him an approving nod and can't help but chuckle again as he pretends to be very interested in the articles he has already read. You resolve to continue with your work but just glancing in his general direction puts a giant goofy smile on your face. For a second you think you would have turned him out of there by now if he wasn't so darn charming.

An hour or two passes and few other customers come and go but the shop remains quiet. Julian has given up on reading the old newspaper and simply sits looking out the window as it begins to rain again.

The sound of droplets hitting the window pleasantly fills the air and a parade of umbrellas graces the lane as people outside move on with their daily lives.

You watch him as he perpetually scowls with his arms crossed in deep thought as his eyes scan the lane. Your eyes, on the other hand, linger on the corners of his mouth and the way his dark red hair brushes the back of his shirt collar and the way his clothes stretch as they wrap his body. He is a dark and handsome figure.

You sneeze loudly and suddenly disturb the peace of the atmosphere, making Julian's eyes immediately plant themselves on you. The worry returns to his face and this time, it does not leave seconds after. You blow your nose and clean the counter once again feeling Julian's gaze on you.

The one other customer that was still there finally makes their way to the door, leaving you two alone. You sniffle for the millionth time today and see Julian stalk towards you with a serious face.

"Another cup, Doctor Julian?" You say playfully trying to lighten up the mood but sneeze instead.

"That's enough." He practically orders looking stern.

"What?" You say confused and slightly scared at his change of attitude.

"Don't play dumb. That's the 24th sneeze since I got here." He says crossing his arms.

"What are you talking about? You've been counting my sneezes?" You laugh but then you realize he's being completely serious.

He takes out a napkin where he has tally marked your sneezes.

"Oh." You sniffle. "Is that bad?"

"You're sick." He states looking mad.

"That would explain why my body has felt so heavy today," you say hugging yourself. "But it's fine."

"This much I feared." He crosses his arms yet again and looks down with a guilty look on his face.

Suddenly a customer walks in the door and Julian jumps behind the counter. "Hello! What can I do for you?" He asks, flashing his best customer service smile. The customer orders a Jasmine Green tea and sits to await their order.

"What are you doing?" You ask, shaking your head.

"I'll help you with this customer and after that, I'm taking you home. You're not fit to work in these conditions." He says putting on Asra's apron.

"I'm fine, I got this." You say taking out the tea's tin and scooping out some leaves.

Julian takes the scoop from your hands and does it himself. "Nope. Doctor's orders." He puts the leaves in the infuser and pours in the hot water. "What now?" he asks.

"What about your job?" You retaliate. "Set the timer, you don't want to over steep the leaves."

"Got it!" He says setting the timer. "I called in, I'm taking the day off and so are you."

"I told you I'm fine." You say as an inconvenient shiver runs down your back.

"Do you know how long you've felt like this?" He asks touching your forehead with the back of his hand tentatively measuring your temperature.

You shrug. "I didn't leave myself any notes, so not long I guess."

"Hmm..." He examines you with his good eye. He's standing so close you can smell his cologne and the scent of hand sanitizer that always seems to linger on him. His gaze softens as his hand makes its way from your forehead to your jaw and a soothing motion you can feel your skin tingling. "Well, you're a bit warm. I better keep you in observation in case you get a fever." He says more seriously but with a twinkle in his eye.

Suddenly the timer beeps and Julian takes care of pouring the tea in a cup for the customer while you ring them up. Julian wanted to do it, but he was hopelessly lost with the register.

As soon as the customer leaves he turns off the OPEN sign and flips the door sign to closed.

"What's next on the closing schedule?" He asks.

"I usually sweep the floors and wash the cups and the steepers and then I clean the tables and put away the chairs. Oh and I wipe down the counter." You say going through the list you'd read a moment ago.

"Alright, I'll do the dishes." He says putting on the yellow washing gloves.

"I'll sweep." You say sniffling.

Before long you've crossed out everything on your closing list and you're absolutely exhausted and the room keeps getting colder and colder. Outside the rain keeps pouring.

After a coughing fit, Julian dashes to your side with a glass of water looking worried. You take a sip gratefully feeling your throat be momentarily released from the scratchy feeling that had lingered in the back.

"Come on, let's get you home." He says rubbing your back and then throws his coat over you protectively. You both run up the stairs to your apartment trying not to get soaked while you open the door.

"Sorry for the mess," You say embarrassed remembering your laundry is still hanging around the room since your dryer was broken.

"This is nothing, you should see my office." He says glancing towards the kitchen. "Since I've been watching you all day and know for a fact that you haven't eaten, I'm going to peek in your fridge and find you something to eat."

"Be my guest." You tell him and change out of your work clothes to something more comfortable. You eye the bed tentatively, you know you could use the rest, _but what if I don't remember Julian when I wake up? Will he still be here then?_ You think, biting your lip. There was nothing in your notes about this situation.

You walk into the kitchen where everything is neatly labeled with sticky notes and see Julian peeling a couple of potatoes.

"So you cook?" you ask him, getting yourself a cup of water.

"Only some basic stuff. It's really a wonder how I feed myself through med school. My aunt Mazelinka gave me this recipe book when I left home. I only learned one recipe." He smiles.

"Just one? Seems like a waste. What is it?"

"Potato soup." He says juggling the peeled potatoes "And it's the best one you'll ever taste. A real picker-upper!"

"We'll see about that." You say pouring yourself some water.

"Hey, do you know where you keep your meds? Assuming you have any." Julian calls from the kitchen.

"Hmmm... I don't remember, try checking the cabinets." you walk in the kitchen where Julian has clearly passed through wreaking havoc wherever he goes. He has a bunch of ingredients laid out before him.

"So what's after peeling potatoes." You ask, grabbing one knife in hand.

Julian shakes his head and takes it from your hands "No. You're going to rest. I'll wake you up when it's ready."

"But—"

"—No buts! Doctor's Orders." He turns you around and pushes you towards the bed.

"Well, I guess I am a little bit tired." You fall into the mattress with a reluctant yawn.

Julian fluffs up your pillow and tucks you in pulling the sheets over your chest. "Sleep well, my coffee brewing darling," he says caressing the side of your face. There's a bit of sorrow hiding behind his tired eyes.

You watch his back retreat back into the kitchen wishing he would again bush his thumb against your cheek. You wonder why he looks so sad, you vaguely recall him not looking like that this morning. And with that thought, you succumb to sleep.

***

It's not the warm smell that wakes you but the slight dip of the mattress beside you. Slowly you stir from your position and watch a handsome man in a white coat press the back of his hand against your forehead.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" He practically whispers removing his hand.

You watch him for a moment, there is a bit more than worry in his expression. You watch the space between his eyebrows decrease as he frowns.

He clears his throat and seriously says "I'm Dr. Julian Devorak from Nevivon Research Hospital and you're in my care..."

"Am I dying?" You say reaching for his hand.

"Oh, I hope not!" He shakes his head horrified at the thought.

"Then why do you look so sad, Doctor?" you squeeze his hand.

"I–I don't–I mean you only have a slight fever. There's nothing to be sad about! You are on the road to recovery." He forces a professional smile as he pulls his hand away and pats you reassuringly.

"That doesn't answer my question, Julian."

He sighs relieved, "Oh, good. You remember me. You stared me down for so long I thought you had no idea who I was. Not that I mind when you stare at me." He bites his lip.

"I _do_ stare at you, don't I?" You say thinking about how you watched him earlier at the shop. "Maybe I should stop like you should stop avoiding the question. What's wrong?"

"Even now, I can't hide anything from you can't I?" He nervously runs his hands through his hair. "That's your special power."

You give him a smile and an unsure shrug. You knew he must have been referencing your relationship in the past. But those memories had been lost to you. All you had was the right now. And right now you had a sweet but sad-looking doctor in front of you and you weren't about the sad part.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault." He finally said. The sadness finally had a name and it was guilt.

"What is?" You sit up to better see the face he has turned away from you.

"It's my fault you're sick." He finally admits. "You delivered some food and coffee for me at the hospital in this horrible weather and by the time you got there you were drenched."

"Look, I know you're a gifted, 'I make my own way' kind of man, but I seriously can't give you credit for making it rain." You tease. "Unless you're some sort of weather god, it's not your fault I got a little trifling cold."

"But I'm the one that made you walk to the hospital in deluge without an umbrella. I'm the idiot that was so caught up in my work that I made you, someone who is just too good for this forsaken world, worried enough to think I needed your food delivery. I mean I did, but at what cost!" He shakes his head.

His serious face is just too much so snort back some laughter. He turns to you looking confused and you finally break. It's just too cute and funny.

"You're unbelievable!" You laugh as you bring your arms around him. "You're a stupid silly man, but I love you for worrying about me like this."

"Does that mean you forgive me." He hugs you back relieved.

"There's nothing to forgive. Stop saying stupid things." You pull away rolling your eyes.

"No promises." He says finally bringing back that smile you were beginning to miss. "You hungry?"

"I'm starving!" your stomach grumbles at the mere mention of food.

In the blink of an eye, Julian sprints to the kitchen and comes back with a bowl of soup. You look down at the thick paste substance he has created.

"Alright, I know it doesn't look it, but the taste is truly excellent. Then again, maybe I should have held off on the starch?"

You try taking the spoon from his hand but he quickly lifts it out of your grasp. "No, no. Sick person doesn't get to do anything." He scoops up a spoonful and brings it to your mouth. "Say Aaah!"

"I'm not a child." You try to say but the moment you open your mouth the spoon enters.

"So, how is it?"

"It's not bad, definitely potato." You say judging the flavor. "Well seasoned and pleasant taste. It is a little thick though."

"Oh, I see. I could water it a bit down with milk to make it creamier." He says thoughtfully.

"It's good for now. More!" You order before he makes an experiment of the ordeal. "Ahhh!"

He smiles and feeds you more until the bowl is empty.

"Doctor, you have an excellent bedside manner." You say satisfied now that both your stomach and heart are full.

"Well, you're such a good patient." He says tenderly brushing your cheek with his hand.

A yawn suddenly takes hold of you and you realize how late it has become.

"Hmm, that seems to be my queue to leave." He says sadly looking at his watch.

You must have been making a very disappointed face because he chuckles "If you want, I can make a house call and drop by tomorrow to check on you."

"I'd like that," You say "I'd like that very much."

He smiles but a bit of sadness hides behind his eyes. He already knows the closeness you developed today would be gone by tomorrow. It would only live in his memories.

Suddenly he pulls you to him and you feel the warmth of his lips on your forehead. "I love you," he whispers as he wraps his arms around you.

"I love you too." You whisper hugging him back.

You're both so immersed in the moment you don't hear the sound of the door open or Asra's faint voice "Hey, I'm home. Ludo said–" Immediately followed by a louder "–What the fuck? Who destroyed our kitchen?!"

Suddenly Asra enters the room to find you still huddled in Julian's arms.

"Oh." Asra breathes.

You finally pull away and smile at Asra, "I got sick," you report.

"Why didn't you tell me! I was worried! Ludo called me and said the shop was closed! I thought something happened to you!" Asra's voice shakes.

"I'm sorry, that is probably my fault. I'm the one who suggested closing early." Julian interjects.

"Yeah, I'm sure you did... Just let me know next time, preferably _before_ I get a heart attack." Asra says, finally releasing the tension in their shoulders.

"Sorry. I'll make a note of that." You say.

"Okay then. I'm gonna catch some Z's" Asra says with a yawn.

Julian stands getting ready to leave until Asra raises a brow a teasing smile on their face "Where are you going? Don't you have a sick person to take care of?" Asra tosses Julian a spare change of clothes.

"Okay, I'm taking the couch. Please behave yourselves. And Julian, clean the kitchen." Asra says before retreating into the living room with a smile.

"I guess your house call got a little bit easier, Doctor." You wink at Julian who has become a blushing mess.

"It did." He clears his throat and looks at your tired face. "I think the patient needs to rest."

"Is that an order?" You say trying and failing to hold back a yawn.

"Yes, Doctor's orders." He says bending down to kiss your forehead once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too happy with the ending but I finally finished the chapter.  
> Thank you for waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
